


Intrusive

by Kionalove



Series: Marvel AU's [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Double Penetration, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Overstimulation, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: Basically rambling about the avengers. Bruce is basically the center of this. If you have any suggestions on how to continue the story the please let me know.





	Intrusive

He was naked and loosely blindfolded. That's not a situation he ever thought he'd be in, especially after having very little contact with any of the Avengers. 

But here he is, on his side being penetrated by two people, Steve and Clint. Steve laid behind him, deep groans, wanton and roughly kneading the thick green skin. Meanwhile, Clint was positioned between his legs, high pitched with eyes closed. Steve was practically on the verge of tears with each grind against Bruce's hot walls or Clints wonderfully shaped cock. 

Hours passed into the night with no finish in sight, only Clint gave up once it reached the forth hour mark, Bruce was gone in one. "Ok, I'm done. Getting a bit sore." He said between each pant before making a week attempt to stroke Bruce's hard cock, it was slick with cum and still pouring. "Jarvis, get - call Thor please." Clint ordered. "Right away agent Barton." "And Tony." Steve chimed. His thrusts turned erratic with lack of overstimulation, desperate to find purchase in the constricting heat. Too much give was the problem.

Bruce could hear Clints slowing breaths and yet for some reason he was still moving, still horny. Slowly Clint crawled into view and laid beside him. He grabbed a hand full of peck and just as he began to suck Bruce's nipple the bed shifted. A firm grip patted Bruce on his thigh and strayed down to where Steve met his ass. "I see have made quite the show Bruce." Said Thor, awfully smug but hissed when Steve kicked him. "No - ah - talking." Steve said through shudder then moved slightly to make room.

_Ah, no more. _Bruce thought, though before he could voice it he was sent into a pleasure higher than he was before. Thors dick was about twice as thick Steve and perhaps longer. The God held his head back in awe as he very slowly inserted himself in. About half way through Bruce feel it going farther than Steve and was nearing a particularly very sensitive spot. Suddenly he felt the rod plunge downward. A low growl escaped his lips and his body go completely lax. 

Bruce panted and Clint respond by pressing his lips invitingly. Hesitantly he opened his mouth, letting the kiss deepen. Gently Thor pulled out but thrusted harshly forward rocking the bed ever so slightly. His cock deliciously angled to hit against his prostate, like a whip, constantly hitting his skin without pause. Once again the bed shifted but this time much lighter, a blue glow in the dimly lit room was already a sure sign who it was. But something felt off, Tony was shaking down to his very bones and had black bags under his eyes.

Tony shuffled across the bed spreading his legs open to his semi hard member, placed directly in front Bruce's face. Reluctantly Clint pulled back, making room for the engineer. Now you might've thought that Bruce would've opened his mouth to suck him off, but he didn't. Not because he didn't want to or couldn't, it was because he was still pretty salty about the fact that he was tricked into this. In fact, the only reason he's not able to fight back is because he knows that fighting back could harm anyone of them, God, they're even clinging to him! Plus, they need him. They're hony, and judging by how ravenous they're being with him they must've been holding this for at least a month or two. 

So Bruce doesn't open up, willingly. "Oh come on now don't be stubborn." Steve says between gasps, his thrusts turned more rough and in turn thor did so too. Thors hand clutches Bruce's thigh with unprecedented strength, head falling back, and letting out loud howls, a noise Thor has never let out before.

Just as Steve striked him once again Bruce moaned, opening his mouth wide enough to get a dick in. So, now Bruce has a cock in his mouth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos?


End file.
